Train Ride
by Spy Network
Summary: Meeting someone on a train in 1914 means that you have to hide from the world. But when you feel the warmth of their hand in yours ... you truly don't mind that you have hide from the world.


**Bingo Challenge**

 **Forum: Riverdale FanFiction Challenge**

 **Bingo Slot: 59 {Plot Point} – Meeting on a plane/bus/train (any transport really)**

 _The time period is 1914._

"Is this car taken?" Chic poked his head into the sleeping car with only one young man inside.

"No. Well yeah by me. But I have room if you need it." Kevin nodded his head as he looked at the slightly older man before him.

"Thanks." Chic smiled as he stepped into the train. "What I get for getting a last minute ticket." He placed his bag on top of the berth. He sighed as he took off his cap. His right hand reached out. When he met the other man's hand he shook it. "Chic Cooper."

"Kevin Keller." Kevin replied as they shook hands. His hand lowered to his side after the shake. "Last minute journey?" He tilted his head as he took in Chic's previous statement.

Chic grinned as he removed his cap from his blonde head. "Yeah I'll say it's last minute. I was planning on returning home anytime soon. But when my baby sister called and why I truly needed to come home. I ran for the ticket office. I was very lucky to find on ticket left."

Kevin smiled and nodded. "I'm happy that it worked out for you."

"If anyone expect Betty asking me then no way would I go home anytime soon." Chic sighed as he scooted back against the back of the wooden seat.

"Blue green eyes. The blondness matches too a t. How didn't I see it before." Kevin whispered to himself.

Chic raised a curious eye brow.

"You are Betty's older brother Chic." Kevin nodded his head with a smile. "I have heard about you ever since I moved to Riverdale."

Chic tilted his head. "Pleased to meet you." He looked at one of his youngest sister's friends. He liked what he saw. Kevin was a very clean cut young man. Nothing ragged about his clothes. His hair was combed and parted correctly.

"So do I pass muster?" Kevin grinned.

Chic sat up straighter. "You may have my passed my father's muster … but as Betty's older brother you have to work on passing mine." He folded his arms across his chest as his looked Kevin straight in the eyes. "How long have you known my sister?" He questioned.

"Two years." Kevin replied easily.

"How did you meet her?" Chic fired back.

"She was assigned to show me around school on my first day." Kevin nodded.

"How close are you with her?" Chic lips thinned.

"She's my best friend. More like my sister." Kevin replied.

Chic stiffened. "She all ready has a brother."

"I'm not trying to replace you in her affections, Chic." Kevin breathed in. "I'm an only child. I always wanted siblings. With Betty I felt like I found one."

Chic softened. He smiled. "Small world that I get to meet one of Betty's close friends on a train back home."

Kevin relaxed as he realized that Chic accepted him.

"Tickets." The ticket agent walked into the car. He pressed a hole in each ticket and left. Closing the door behind him.

The two men had stood and moved around when the agent came into the car; and now were sitting on the same bench. Chic stiffened up when the train jostled and Kevin was knocked into him. His right arm wrapped around Kevin's back and into his shoulder before he pulled away quickly. "Sorry." He said as he felt heat rise in his cheeks.

"It's okay." Kevin easily replied.

Chic sighed deeply. He looked over at the closed door and partly drawn blind on the window. He looked back at Kevin. He breathed as he worked up the courage.

"Yes." Kevin gently replied as he met Chic's eyes head on. "I'm homosexual. Betty knows. My dad knows. Archie Andrews and Jughead Jones knows. That's it."

Chic nodded slightly as he moved back into his original place. His hand lowered to the side. He felt the back of the other boy's hand next to his. Turning his hand so he could cover the back of Kevin's hand with his own. Carefully interweaving their fingers. He squeezed softly. "So am I." He breathed out.

Kevin squeezed back. His eyes met Chic's in complete understanding. "Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Chic smiled.


End file.
